


Hot

by trustisforfools



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Jetko, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, implied sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustisforfools/pseuds/trustisforfools
Summary: aftermath of f*cking a firebender when you don't know he's a firebender





	Hot

How could the room be _this_ hot? The sweat was to be expected, but even Jet had never broken this much sweat while doing the dirty. It was as if steam had condensed onto every available surface and the warrior could've sworn he'd even smelled smoke at one point, the kind of smoke that comes from trying to burn wood that's any less than bone dry. 

For the first time, it was _Jet's_ exhausted ass resting his head on someone else's bare chest. The boy's fingers amused themselves by tracing abstract nothings along his sleepy lover's pale pectorals, which were still slick with sweat. Jet lazily turned his head until his lips made contact with Lee's warm skin. When he felt fingers slowly combing the damp hair at the back of his head, Jet looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes, then greeted them with a dazed,

"You're hot."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm that bitch who says "doing the dirty" irl and makes too many boner puns


End file.
